One in seven million
by duckiegirl123
Summary: Ally is a nanny who is hired by a charity to work with single parents with multiples what happens when ultimate bachelor Austin Moon get 5 tiny unexpected complications in his life will he fall for the nanny and will his best friend Dez fall for the nurse
1. 10 stories high

**Authors note:Hello I used to be puppy32482 but because my account is having some problems I have created this one for the time being. I got the idea for this while babysitting my 5 little cousins.**

It was the morning after the night before I woke up to the house phone ringing ,my head still pounding, I was a bachelor with a part time job playing at birthday parties so I got drunk a lot.

I went out to my phone in the hall and picked it up "Moon residence, who's calling?" I croaked into the reciver.

"Hello this is nurse De la Rosa from the little butterflies NICU at Miami hospital, we need you here ASAP" said a cheery sounding woman with a slight Hispanic accent, I heard beeping and someone yelling "CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?" before the woman slammed the phone down.

I pulled on some clothes got some pain killers and a coffee , got in my car and drove to Miami hospital. The hospital in Miami had a really good NICU for very premature babies, but why would they want me there?

I pulled up and walked into reception I asked the woman at the desk "sorry to inturrupt but could you tell me where the NICU is"

The woman gave me sympathetic smile "which nurse?" she said

"Nurse De la Rosa" I said nervously

The woman took my name and sent for the nurse, she was a short Latina girl with curly hair she led me to a lift and pressed floor 10, the top floor

"Mr Moon this may come as a bit of a shock but we had a woman come in to A and E last night in premature labour with quintuplets all 5 were delivered by C-section alive at around 24 weeks, she refused to see them and later threw herself out of a window, but she gave us your name and phone number, we still have to do tests but... we think your the father" she said slowly

"M...m...e the Father? how? Nurse De la Rosa with all due respect this woman was obviously in a bit of a state... maybe she gave you a wrong number" I stuttered

"how many Austin Moon's are there in Miami, we haven't run tests yet but... if you aren't the father then... they will be put up for adoption and split up... so sad.. they're inseprable and please call me Trish" said Nurse De la Rosa

"call me Austin,Mr Moon is my Dad" I said thinking that I could BE a Dad

"I don't mean to be rude but how old are you? we need to know" said Trish nervously

"I'm 20 and I have my own house" I said knowing that Trish was trying to do a background check on me

We finally reached the top floor, the doors opened to reveal a brightly couloured, well lit room with incubators, moniters and doors leading to smaller rooms, Trish led me to one of these rooms and took some blood and a few other samples she left me to call whoever i needed to. My parents lived in L.A. where I grew up... last time I was there I got really drunk and I can't remember what happened. I called Dez, my best friend and practically my brother we had grown up together, Dez would know what to do.

Dez arrived 20 minutes later and I explained everything, he was as shocked as I was. Trish came back with the results and a petite brunette...

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story please reveiw**


	2. Visiting hours

"Austin you are... the father of the quintuplets congratulations" squealed Trish I knew Trish wanted me to be the father so the quints could stay together

I just put my head in my hands trying to think what to say about this Trish inturrupted my thoughts

"This is Ally from the charity N.F.S.W.M. or nanny's for singles with multiples, she will help you" Trish said calmly gesturing towards the petite blonde

Dez being... well Dez didn't quite understand how many quintuplets was asked "is it a boy or a girl?"

Trish gave him a puzzled look "its 2 boys and 3 girls, I must warn you they are all very ill and have a lot of machines hooked up to them" Trish explained with the same sympathetic look on her face as the woman on reception.I wasn't too sure why they all looked so sorry for me there might be few moniters and drips but nothing too major... right?

Trish took Dez to get a cofee and meet another fan of 'the bee whisperer' on the childrens ward in an attempt to the boy take his medication, so me and Ally were left alone.

"So Austin how do you feel about having a new family?, of course it must be qiute a shock but how do you feel about raising 5 children if your going to keep them at all" Ally questioned.

"I really don't know I didn't even know their mother, heck! I didn't even know 5 at once was possible naturally!, so I suppose I don't know how I feel or what I'm going to do" I sighed

"Its ok to feel like that it's normal, it's extremley rare to get quintuplets naturally its about a one in seven million chance of conciving them without IVF so I suppose you and whoever the mother was are very lucky... or unlucky depending on how you look at it"

"Sugar! I have to be playing a gig later at 7 what can I do now" I yelled

"Don't worry visiting hours are over at 6, your a musician then?" she said curiosly

"Yeah I love music its a big part of my life" I said my face lights up when I talk about music it's what I really love to do

"It's a big part of mine too, but I have terrible stage fright" sighed Ally

"I don't mean to be rude... but why are you here again?" I asked

"I'm here to support you and the babies for as long as you need me I suppose i'm a sort of nanny" she said cheerfully

Eventually Trish and Dez came back in the room

"I've cleared it for you to go and see the babies for as long as you like if you could follow me" said Trish

Trish and Ally led the way whispering probably about me and what 'state of mind' i'm in I spoke to Dez

"Dez what do I do? should I keep them and get help from Ally and my family or give them up and pretend this never happened? and have you noticed the way everyone looks at me all sympathetic like somebody has died" I questioned wanting to have a good man-to-man talk with Dez before I saw my children for the first time.

"Dude you need to explore all your options before you make a decision ,and besides Trish says that most parents that are considering giving up their kids take one look at them or touch them for the first time and they're madly in love with the kid. People look at you like that because you have 5 babies in the N.I.C.U all on high dependancy ward... that's bad man.." Dez whispered trying to explain the enormity of the situation

Trish and Ally led me and Dez through the big room that Trish explained was the low dependancy ward, past the after- surgery ward and through to the intensive care unit. In a little room off the main ward there were 5 incubators all with flashing moniters, wires, drips and other equipment I didn't recognise.

The tiny little babies inside where barely visible, I looked into the first one ,quickly left the room and slumped against the wall with my head in my hands, crying.

Ally came out of the room and sat down next to me "Austin what's wrong?" she questioned

"the...th...the baby it's so tiny... and there are so many machines" I sobbed

"Austin I hate to tell you this... but that one is the oldest and the biggest he's a fighter though just like the rest" Ally said slowly

Dread washed over me."So that was a boy then... my oldest is a boy... if he's the biggest... then the smallest must be" I sobbed uncontrollably

"Austin listen to me those babies in there are very dangerously ill, they were born very early. We are doing all we can for them medically...but they need someone to love them unconditionally, they have won the hearts of all the staff here but what about when the recover? they'll be split up maybe across Miami, maybe across America, maybe even the world. they need a family even if its just you, they need someone to will them to live or they will just... pass on" Ally ranted

She dragged me to my feet and back inside the room.

"this is the oldest Quint 1 he's our biggest and strongest baby" said Trish pointing to the first incubator

I looked inside the little baby had a tiny hat on and all sorts of machines connected to him but he was moving his hands and feet, I smiled with tears running down my cheeks I moved on to the next incubator.

"that is Quint 2 a little girl, she's really calm all the time one of the easiest to look after" said Trish

I looked at her she was certainly alot calmer than her brother, and a little smaller. She was still beautiful.

I moved on the the 3rd incubator with yet more tears streaming down my cheeks

"that is Quint 3 a little boy he's just a sweetheart, they all have they're own personalities even at this stage you know"

The amount of movement was about the same as his older brother but he looked slightly different and was smaller still, he was just as beautiful as his siblings

Still crying I move down the line to incubator 4

"thats Quint 4 another girl, she's a feisty one definately" said Trish

Quint 4 was even tinier her tiny arms and legs flailed around alot, I smiled she was fiesty and beautiful.

I moved on to the final incubator, the baby had lots more moniters and equipment and she was really really small, smaller than the others by a long way.

"ah yes thats Quint 5... she's very very tiny its touch and go with this one but she's a trooper and we'll give her the best chance of life here" said Trish sadly

I left the room again I needed to breath

Ally followed me again, "So... how was meeting your children?" she asked

"Amazing but heartbreaking, I was wondering... if I could name them... it just doesn't feel right calling them Quint 1,2,3,4 and 5 " I sighed

"Does this mean...your keeping them then... if you want to name them" Ally said exitedly

"I can't just leave them they're so tiny and helpless especially Quint 5..." I comfirmed

Then my phone rang...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please reveiw!**


	3. Complications

**Authors note: thankyou for the kind reveiws, please put any name ideas in a reveiw because I'm the worst at picking names. **

I looked at the caller I.D. it was my client for this evening, they wanted to cancel. I was happy about this because I was too shocked to work and I might have had to get a friend from my agency to cover for me.

Trish called me back into the room, standing there was a man, not much older than me with glasses and a clip board

"Austin this is Dr Candara he is the quints doctor he'll explain more about the risks with premature babies" said Trish

"Hello Mr Moon I know this isn't the best time to drop even more bombshells on you but there are some things that need going over with you" said the yound Doctor

"Hello Doctor nice to meet you, please call me Austin, what do we need to know?" I said shyly

"Well they already have breathing problems and problems with regulating body temprature, in the short term we will have to look for heart conditions the most common PDA, which may need surgery,they could have brain bleeds of varying sizes, there may be problems with the digestive tract, they are vunerable to anemia jaundice,and their immune systems are weak plus they may have hypoglycemia. In the long term they might have disabilties ranging from ADHD and developmental disorders to cerabal palsy and there might be some problems with vision and hearing, just so you know all the risks" said the doctor grimly

"So would it be a good idea to name them?" I said timidly

"It depends on what you want as the parent just be aware that they might not all survive" Dr Candra said then left the room

Ally asked if I wanted to ask any questions I had lots

"Ally... I dont know the first thing about babies will you teach me? I know they'll be in here for a very long time but I think I need a lot of help" I asked

Ally grinned "thats what i'm here for silly, I'm still helping another lady but she'll have a nice new husband and her triplets will have a nice new Daddy by the time your babies get out so they won't need me anymore" she chuckled

"So you've done this before then?" I asked

"Yes 3 times but it's only been a few months before they reconcile with their families or find a new man, I've only ever helped women before with twins or triplets never quints with a single Dad so this is new to me too"

I took some comfort in the fact that this was a learning curve for Ally too.

Trish came back in the room looking happy

"Dr Candara says that me and Ally can teach you how to do some of the babies care,we like to involve the parents as much as we can" said Trish exitedly

Trish showed me to a sink to sanitize my hands bofore touching the babies.

I went to the first baby Trish showed me how to comfort him by putting gentle pressure on his stomach, legs or head. She also showed me how to change his nappy and give him a bath with steralised cloth and water.I did this with all 5 babies, after toching them I loved them even more.

Trish said exitedlt "In a few weeks we can start 'kangaroo care'... it's generally more for the mothers but... I suppose we could try it with you... you'll have to... what on earth am I saying your a guy... excuse me a moment" and with that Trish ran out of the room

"What's up with Trish and what's 'kangaroo care' ? I asked Ally

Ally said worridly "I have no idea probably something medical, 'kangaroo care' is daily skin on skin contact with a parent usually for about an hour at a time on your chest, Mums do it more than Dads... but I suppose thats your job now as well as... oh no... thats what was wrong with Trish"Ally also hurried out of the room.

At that moment Dez came back with 4 coffees "Austin! I've just been speaking to one of the nurses and they're trialing music therapy for preemies! they're looking for volenteers to do a show twice a week nothing to lively though... none of your dancing on tables lark" said Dez

"Cool! I'd love to help, right now I'm worried both Trish and Ally have gone running from the room in the last few minutes... and I have to do some girly thing called 'kangaroo care'"

Doctor Candara came back into the room looking very worried

"Austin we have a slight problem, your babies are at higher risk of bowel problems because they aren't being fed on breast milk, obviously you can't provide this and the mother can't either so we can find a donor for you, Nurse De la Rosa tells me that she is going to trial 'kangaroo care' with you" explained the doctor

"Thankyou doctor, I was wondering if I could volenteer for the music therapy program?" I asked

"Of course we need musicians Trish will tell you more about bonding with your babies and I'll see you on my next round" said Dr Candara cheerfully then he walked to the next room

"Austin your babies will need you almost as much as they need doctors and nurses,you can visit anytime the N.I.C.U doesn't have visiting hours you can touch your babies and help us take care of them, and eventually when they can leave the incubators have some skin on skin contact in one of the special rooms there is 1 priate and 2 communal the communal ones are usually full of Mum's but we could see if some of the other Dads wanted to do it in one of our communal rooms sorta like a Dad's club, also when they are asleep which is most of the time you can talk to them ,read to them and even sing to them, we want you to be as involved as possible" said Trish exitedly

This all sounded good the more time I could spend with my babies the better, I would still work in the evenings but I would try to spend as much time as I could here with my babies, I needed to get Ally to teach me how to care for them if and when they come home so i'm not the worlds worst parent

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please reveiw with some names!**


	4. Confessions

A few hours later, at about tea time, me and Dez were sat in the hospital canteen discussing names

"how about... Dez Jr, Austin Jr, Pancake Rainbow and UNICORN" yelled Dez earning some weird looks from strangers

"No Dez... just no... I think Ashton Micheal for Quint 1, Gabrielle Grace for Quint 2...Ezra Dezmond for Quint 3, Harper Hope for Quint 4 and Brooke Miracle for Quint 5" I said I had always liked those names but they just sort of fit the quints

Dez grinned "Those names are awesome they fit just right Ashton,Gabrielle, Ezra, Harper and Brooke... hang on... Austin man what are your parents going to say" sqeaked Dez

I knew what I had to do I didn't even answer Dez, I just left the canteen and went to the special family accomodation that had a computer, I video called my parents

"Austin baby! are you ok you look sad" asked my Mum she could tell when I was sad very easily

"Mum, Dad... you know when I came back to LA and went to that party... I sorta got very drunk and your... grandparents to quints... im calling from Miami N.I.C.U... they're all very sick" I said quickly

"OH MY GOSH I WANT PICTURES" screamed my Mum, my Dad looked a little shocked but happy, I text my Dad some photos to show to my Mum

"that first one is Ashton Micheal, he's the biggest, the second one is Gabrielle Hope, the third one is Ezra Dezmond, the fourth one is Harper Joy and the fifth one is Brooke Miracle... she is the sickest of them all" I said with a hint of sadness

My Mum was over the moon my Dad was happy too we hung up after they promised to get to Miami as soon as they could.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry its short but I had a lot on this weekend, please reveiw**


	5. Surprise sorta

It had been a few days since I got the call about the quints and not much had changed, Ally was coming to help me baby- proof that said that most people have 9 months to baby- proof, decorate a nursery and buy baby stuff, so we had better get started soon.

Ally came around 10 am with some bags, I had already bought and put up baby gates for the top and bottom of the stairs, the empty garage and the kitchen

She looked in every room and put child proof locks on drawers and the toilet seat, then she turned her attention to my tiny living room, it had a few sharp corners that she put special padding on then I showed her to the 2 connecting bedrooms upstairs, that were going to be the nursery and playroom, I had moved my stuff to one of the 2 box offices, my house was relatively big, but I could see us moving again in the future.

About half way through me and Ally making lists of what we needed for the babies when they came home Ally got a call,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCHEDULED FOR DEMOLITION" screamed Ally there was a pause, "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BEEN BOUGHT BY FATHER CHRISTMAS THAT'S MY HOME!" there was another pause "YOU WANT ME OUT BY WHEN? THIS EVENING OH AND BY THE WAY MR JONES YOU ARE THE WORST LANDLORD I HAVE EVER HAD AND YOU HAVE A FACE LIKE THE BACK END OF A CAT GOOD DAY" Ally yelled and with that she put the phone down.

"what was all that about" I chuckled

"they're chucking me out of my house" whispered Ally

"You can stay here, you said you'll be here most of the time when the babies come home anyway it'll be good to have someone around, you can sleep in the other box office" I said kindly

"thankyou so much Austin... I have a dog do you mind if she comes here too she's house trained" asked Ally shyly

"of course I love dogs do you need a hand picking up your stuff?" I asked

"No ill be ok, I don't have too much" she said happily as she left the house

It had been a day since Ally moved in and my cousin Dallas was in town so I was meeting him at the beach and dropping the bombshell of the quints then hopefully be taking him to see them.

Ashton was getting really strong and so was Gabrielle, Ezra and Harper were making steady progress and little Brooke... it was still touch and go with her...

Ally and I had breakfast then I grabbed my beach stuff and went to meet Dallas

Ally's POV (finally!)

I watched Austin turn the corner then I rang Trish, her and Dez had been waiting in the car for half an hour outside the house they jumped out of the car with the cans of paint and brushes, they had 5 cots safely stowed in the back

I showed them to the large room that we all got to work on painting, I couldn't wait to show Austin the forest themed nursery we were going to make for the babies.

My black labrador Bella rushed into the room barking at me

"what is it girl?" I said she loved Austin and usually made a massive fuss when he came home

"Ally Dallas couldn't make it so im...whats going on in here" asked Austin as he entered the room where I was making curtains, Trish was making clothes and cushions and Dez was trying to assemble a cot, the room had 2 white walls and 2 dark green

"errm surprise..." said Trish

"We were kinda... sorta... maybe... decorating the nursery for you " said Dez guiltily

Austins POV

The nursery was looking great the white walls had murals of trees and frames on them for family photos ,the green walls had little woodland creatures on it and the celing was baby blue with clouds on it

"Wow thankyou guys this is so lovely... but now I know I have to help" I said happily

"you can give me a hand with this bloomin' cot Austin I thought that it was the Dad's job to fight the battle of the cot assembly not the unsuspecting Uncle Dez... Austin do you speak Ti... the instructions all appear to be in Ti" said Dez

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please reveiw**


	6. Arkward

After a few weeks I had bonded with the quints even more they all had nicknames, Ashton had become Ash, Gabrielle had become Gabbie, Ezra had become Ez, Harper had become Harpie and little Brooke had become Boo.

For the last few weeks, one by one the quints were able to leave the incubator for skin to skin contact, Ally hasn't been able to come because she is still supporting another family but that day she was coming to do what the charity call a 'bonding assesment'.

Ally was very late so we did the first 4 babies skin to skin contact without her I had a break while Trish got Brooke ready to leave her incubator Trish wheeled her into the room, she trusted me to lift Brooke out with her breathing tubes, the pipe that went into her mouth to tube feed her plus her drips and moniters.

I took my shirt off just as Ally burst into the room

"sorry im... AUSTIN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" screeched Ally covering her face

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Brooke I then put her on my bare chest and pulled a blanket over us both

"you can look now Alls" I chuckled

I looked down at Brooke, she was staring at me with her big blue eyes she wrapped her tiny hand around my little finger, she was now only on oxygen supplements along with Ezra and Harper while Ashton and Gabrielle had been taken off all oxygen, the oldest two are almost ready to be bottle fed rather than tube fed.

"sorry I was late, my friend Sheridan is going on her hoenymoon before the wedding so she can settle down straight away with her new husband so... I said I would have her 2 year old triplets for the weekend I thought you could learn how to look after toddlers" Ally said guiltily

"Its ok what are they called?" I asked curiously

"Delilah, Dollie and Daniel they are little terrors, I will leave you two in peace" she said getting up and leaving

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the delay please reveiw **


	7. Panic

**Sorry for the slow update I've been on holiday!**

It was around 1 am that I got the call about little Brooke, Trish seemed worried so I rushed to the NICU as fast as I could

I ran up all 10 flights of stairs and straight for ICU I found Trish making a phone call to Ally who was at her friend Sheridan's

"Trish wheres Brooke I need to know whats going on" I yelled nervously

"I am so sorry Ash and Gabbie have had to go back on ventilators and Brooke has been diagnosed with PDA she needs urgent surgery! said Trish sympathetically

at that moment Ally walked in and gave me a hug I rushed through to Brooke and put gentle pressure on her tummy.

I vaguely remember giving consent and her being wheeled away when I saw my youngest go through those doors all I could think about is if she would ever come out...

**Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter!**


End file.
